My Love
by Higuchi Miko
Summary: Zeito Menyukai Zatsune,Zatsune juga menyukai Zeito gimana ya ?,nggak pakek WARNING inget,ini dibuat oleh Miko dan Mika


My Love

My Love © Higuchi Miko

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media

.

.

Happy Reading

Normal POV

Disebuah Taman Terlihat gadis duduk di pinggir air mancur, Sekali-sekali dia mengusap air matanya

"Hey,Kenapa kau menangis" tanya seorang pemuda

"A-ah,Tidak aku tidak apa-apa" jawab gadis itu

"Perkenalkan,Namaku Shion Zeito" kata pemuda itu

"Ak-aku Zatsune,Zatsune Miku" ucap gadis itu

"Jangan menangis lagi ya" tukas Zeito

"Iya" jawab Zatsune

Mereka pun mengobrol,Tapi obrolan itu terputus karena hari sudah sore

"Aku pulang dulu ya,Zeito-Kun" kata Zatsune akrab

"Iya aku juga pulang ya Zatsune-Chan" jawab Zeito

Tapi keesokan harinya dia tak bertemu Zeito

'Dimana Zeito-Kun yah' batin Zatsune

5 Bulan Kemudian

"Ohayou Minna" sapa Zatsune kepada seluruh anggota keluarganya dirumah

"Ohayou Imoutou" kata Hatsune Miku kakaknya

"Nah Zatsune kamu siap-siap kesekolah ya" kata Luka Megurine ibunya

"Aku ingin bolos Kaa-san" kata Zatsune

"Baiklah" jawab Luka lembut

Zatsune POV

Kaa-San memang yang terbaik

Aku ingin bertemu Zeito-Kun tapi dia dimana ?

"Nee,Zatsune-Chan kamu daripada melamun disini lebih baik dikamar nanti kamu kan bisa tidur-tiduran dikamar,Okaa-San ingin bicara dengan Otou-San,sayang" Ucap Luka

"Baiklah" jawabku

Dikamar

Aku menelfon SeeU untuk segera datang kesini

"_Nee,SeeU-Chan bisa datang kesini gak ?" tanyaku_

"_Bisa,memang kenapa ?" tanya SeeU balik_

"_Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kataku_

"_Baiklah" jawab SeeU_

Tok..Tok..Tok

Ah sepertinya SeeU datang

"Tunggu sebentar" seruku

Aku membukakan pintu

"Nah,Ayo masuk" kataku

"Miku-Nee udah masuk sekolah ya ?" tanya SeeU

"Iya" jawabku singkat

"Jadi kau ingin curhat apa ?" tanya SeeU (lagi)

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki teman yang bernama Shion Zeito" kataku

"Ya,terus" tukas SeeU

"Tapi sekarang aku TIDAK MENEMUKANNYA" seruku

Aku pun curhat ke dia

"Ah aku pulang ya Zatsune-Chan" kata SeeU

In Another Place –ZEITO POV-

Sepertinya aku merindukannya,Dimana kau Zatsune

"Zeito cepat tidur !" seru Kaa-San

"Ini masih siang Kaa-San" jawabku

'Yukari dulu orang yang kusukai karena dia imut tapi sekarang Zatsune,rambut twintail nya yang cantik mampu menambah kecantikannya,Aku harus ketaman itu yap taman dimana aku bertemunya' batinku

In Another Place –ZATSUNE POV-

"Aku akan ketaman itu" gumamku pelan

DITAMAN

"Semoga disini aku dapat bertemu Zeito-Kun" kataku

"Zatsune apa itu kau ?" tanya Zeito

"Ah Zeito-Kun kenapa kau disini" seruku

"Bolehkah aku menciumu ?" tanya Zeito

"A-apa kau gila Zeito BAKKA !" seruku

"Aku tidak BAKKA Zatsune-Chan" kata Zeito santai

Tapi tiba-tiba . . . . CHUUUU~~~

Sebuah ciuman singkat tapi apa itu CIUMAN apakah dia cinta pertamaku ?

"Aku pulang ya" kataku setelah ciuman itu berakhir

"Apa ini,apakah ini cinta jika bertemu senang jika berpisah rindu" gumamku

"apa mungkin,tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk…." seruku

Lalu aku pulang

DIRUMAH

"Tadaima…." Sapaku

"Okaeri IMOUTOU" balas kakakku Hatsune Miku

"Aku kekamar dulu yah" kataku beranjak pergi

'Selalu begitu,kenapa Zatsune jadi aneh ?' tanya Miku dalam hati

DIKAMAR

Aku pun tiduran di kasur Queen Size ku sambil memikirkan hal yang terjadi tadi di taman

"Itu First Kiss ku" lirihku

"Apakah mungkin" pikirku

"tidak mungkin ,tapi apa boleh buat yang terjadi sudah terjadi" ucapku dalam hati

"hah sudahlah,tidak usah Di pikirkan lebih baik aku tidur" ucapku

Aku pun tertidur

Keesokan harinya

"Zatsune…Bangun nanti kesiangan " kata Miku-Nee

"Iya Miku-Nee aku bangun" kataku

"Cepat bangun jangan merem terus" kata hatsune Miku

"Iya Miku-Nee yang cantik,imut,manis" jawabku sekalian memuji

"Anak pintar" sahut Miku-Nee

DI SEKOLAH

Akupun terlambat

DIKELAS

"Gomenasai Miya-Sensei" kataku meminta maaf

"Baiklah saya maafkan tapi kamu berdiri di lapangan sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai" kata Miya-Sensei

'Ah jam pelajaran Miya-Sensei kan lama' gerutuku dalam hati

"CEPAT ZATSUNE ATAU HUKUMANMU SAYA TAMBAH !" kata Miya-Sensei marah

"Ha'I sensei" kataku malas

"SUDAH CEPAT !" amuk Miya-Sensei

DILAPANGAN

Hah udah aku lagi keringetan jadi tambah dah keringatnya mataharinya kan panas

KRINGGGGG….

Bel istrahat berbunyi

"Yes hukuman ku ,sudah selesai "kataku sambil girang

"Belum selesai " kata Miya–Sensei

"Apa miya- sensei belum" kataku

"Iya Zatsune,hukuman mu belum selesai" kata Miya-Sensei

"Zatsune nanti pulang sekolah kamu sapu semua gedung di sekolah Crypton Gakuen" ucap Miya- sensei

"CEPAT ZATSUNE ATAU HUKUMANMU SAYA TAMBAHKAN" kata Miya-Sensei

"HA'I sensei" kataku

"kelas UTAUloid juga sensei ?" tanyaku

"Ya sepulang sekolah,besok saya cek" kata Miya-Sensei

"Yessssssssssssssssssss aku nyapu ruangan kelasnya Zeito" kataku

"Ternyata ada untungnya juga,ya hukumanya Miya-Sensei" kataku gembira

KRINGGGGG… BEL masuk pun berbunyi

Pelajaran Yuka-Sensei

"Anak-Anak sekarang keluarkan Buku PR nya" kata Yuka-Sensei

"HA'I Sensei" koor semua murid

"U-um sensei,Gomenasai saya lupa mengerjakan PR" kataku ragu

"Kamu kekelas VIII-C dan ambil buku sensei" kata Yuka-Sensei

'Yes ke kelas Zeito' batinku senang

"HA'I sensei" jawabku

Di kelas VIII-C

"Permisi saya mau mengambil buku Yuka-Sensei" kataku

Ya ampun Zeito ganteng banget…..

Di Kelas VIII-A

"Ini Yuka-Sensei" kataku menyerahkan bukunya

"Arigatou,sekarang kamu duduk di tempat dudukmu" tukas Yuka-Sensei

SKIP TIME

Pulang sekolah

"Sebaiknya aku bersihkan ruangan kelas Zeito sekarang" kataku

Setelah semua selesai

"Hah capek juga,sekarang aku pulang" sahutku lalu pergi

DIRUMAH

"Tadaima" kataku

"Okaeri" balas Okaa-San

"Zatsune mungkin ini terlalu cepat,tapi ini atas permintaan Otou-San kau harus bertunangan dengan anak dari keluarga SHION" kata Otou-San ku Gakupo Kamui

"Siapa ?" tanyaku

"Shion Zeito" jawab Otou-San singkat

"Baiklah aku mau" kataku

TBC

Author Note:

Halo ini fic pertamaku di fandom VOCALOID,gomen pendek habisnya tiba-tiba ide habis,oh iya disini aku dibantu Co-Creator dia saudaraku namanya Higuchi Mika,ini fic ZatsuneXZeito akhir kata…

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLAESE


End file.
